1. Technical Field
The present invention refers to a system and method for monitoring energy usage, preferably a system for continuously measuring and displaying electrical power consumption and cost at a consumer's residence or business.
2. Background Information
Our society recognizes its dependence upon electricity for day to day living, as well as the need to develop alternate forms of energy. Reducing power consumption, though advantageous for the public as a whole as well as the private individual, is difficult for the average consumer. The average consumer only receives feedback regarding power consumption upon receipt of a monthly bill from the power company.
A need exists for a practical, programmable, user friendly, affordable, portable system for continuous, contemporaneous monitoring of power consumption; a system that is integral with a main circuit breaker or utility meter and can easily be installed by a contractor or builder in the residence or business and easily understood by the consumer. In general, standard methods of measuring electrical power are known, as are systems for transmitting data through power line carrier transmission technology.
The present invention provides continuous, contemporaneous feedback concerning power usage and cost in the consumer's residence or place of business. The present electricity consumption monitoring system includes a Measuring Transmitting Unit, which is integral with a main circuit breaker or utility meter installed at the residence or business, and a separate Receiving Display Unit, which is plugged into any wall receptacle inside the residence or business. The Measuring Transmitting Unit encodes and transmits digitally encoded signals over existing power circuits within the home or business. The Receiving Display Unit decodes the signals and translates them to an easy-to-read display. This programmable electrical monitoring system monitors power usage and translates power usage into dollars and cents so that it is understandable to the average consumer. Feedback to the consumer is contemporaneous with each action by the consumer, e.g. turning on an overhead light in a room. The consumer can use this system to conserve electricity and reduce the power bill. This monitoring system uses power line carrier transmission technology to transmit information from the Measuring Transmitting Unit to the Receiving Display Unit. Thus, no additional wiring is required within the consumer's premises.